


Her Name Was Marin

by LivyWrites



Series: Linked Universe Oneshots [1]
Category: Linked Universe-Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: But so does Legend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Legend be missin Marin, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), One Shot, Oooooo someones jealous, Short One Shot, Sky ain't helpin with how much he frickin loves Sun, Sky finally snaps, Sort Of, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivyWrites/pseuds/LivyWrites
Summary: Everyone's used to how much of a love-sick moron Sky is, but for Legend... Sky's way of talking about his Zelda, his lopsided grin whenever he daydreams of her, and especially his small wooden carving of her that he constantly has... hits a little too close to home.
Relationships: Legend & Sky (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	Her Name Was Marin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is a super short fic I wrote at like 2 am because hey, that's when inspiration struck. Anyways, thanks for clicking this far, and I hope you enjoy!

Sky was always one to daydream, but Legend noticed he was doing it more than usual lately. It bugged him; how he just sat there with his stupid lopsided grin on his face and his wistful gaze as he stared into who-knows-what. If it only happened once or twice a day, Legend would be fine with it, but today, for some reason, the young man was doing it often. And it was starting to get on Legend’s nerves. 

“Thinking about a certain someone, eh Sky?” Warriors teased, nudging Sky in the shoulder as he walked past. Everyone had just finished eating a quick lunch before getting back to their chores around the ranch, but Sky hadn’t left the table yet. He was too busy resting his chin on his hand and staring at his empty plate with half-lidded eyes. In his other hand that sat on the table was a small wooden carving that he absentmindedly rubbed with his thumb. When Warriors nudged him, the young man snapped out of his daze with a startled expression, his mouth making a little “o”. Legend scoffed from where he was watching, leaning against the wall in his usual stance. 

“Wha-I… huh?” Sky looked up at a snickering Warriors who had just walked off. “I was just… nothing.” He finished quietly, his cheeks turning red. But it wasn’t from embarrassment. Legend’s eyes narrowed. He knew that look. He had seen it plenty of times, and not just on Sky’s face. 

Time glanced over from where he was doing the dishes next to Malon. “Get back to work, Sky. The boys need help with the cuccos.” He said with a side grin, his one eye spotting Legend still slouching against the wall. “You too, Legend.” He ordered. 

With a scoff, Legend pushed off of the wall and made his way outside. Sky caught up with him, smiling and saying a little “hello”. Legend internally groaned, his expression showing his frustration. He ignored Sky and rushed off to his assigned chore for the day, which was with Warriors, luckily. At least he would be able to distract himself with some bantering and betting with the captain, even if he was scooping horse poop. Anything to get himself away from the love-sick Sky. 

The evening soon came, and Time and Malon finally called the boys in for dinner. Wind was the first one to the table, bouncing happily in his chair as he hungrily looked over the hot meal before them. The rest of the boys then filed in and sat down, waiting for Malon, Time, and Wild, who had helped with the cooking, to do the same. Once everyone was settled, Time announced that they could all eat and everyone instantly dove in. Legend watched them all pile food onto their plates and begin eating, complimenting Wild and Malon on the cooking and chattering amongst themselves while he stayed still, slouching in his seat. 

Warriors soon noticed Legend’s empty plate, raising an eyebrow. “Are you gonna be eating, or…?” He gestured at Legend’s plate with his fork. 

Wind piped up with a mouthful of food muffling his words, “It’s really good!” 

Scowling, Legend let out a puff of air in annoyance. “I’m not hungry.” He muttered. 

This caught the attention of the others, and the table fell silent. They were all used to Legend being moody and all, but usually, he wasn’t the one to refuse a perfectly good meal. Legend noticed everyone’s eyes on him and straightened in his chair to make himself clear. “I said I’m not hungry.” He repeated, meeting everyone’s eyes with a hard glare in his own. 

Sky frowned a bit. It almost drove Legend up the wall with how sympathetic it looked. “Is something wrong?” He asked. 

“No.” He replied flatly, leaning back again. “Nothing’s wrong.” By this point, he was almost growling. 

“You sure?” Four cut in, “You seem mad about something.” 

“Did something happen?” Hyrule asked.

Everyone was staring at Legend, their utensils sitting motionless on the table as they waited for him to respond. Legend’s eyes drifted across the table until they landed on Sky, who still had his eyebrows arched up in concern. That was it. Legend stood, his chair getting pushed back by the action and scraping loudly against the floor. He gave everyone one last glare before storming off, heading outside and slamming the door behind him. 

He groaned loudly and stomped towards the pasture where all of the horses were held, sitting down on the grass and leaning against a tree. He didn’t really know why he was so angry. Maybe it was because he had just woken up on the wrong side of the bed, or he hadn’t eaten, or maybe it was… No. He knew exactly why he was angry. Legend let out a long sigh, leaning his head back against the tree as he stared up at the evening sky. It was tainted in beautiful colors, as one would expect from sunset. 

Legend remembered evenings like this when the sky was painted and the breeze was cool. He remembered hearing the birds finishing their lovely melodies while the crickets took over the ambiance, and he remembered her smile, her laugh… her song. 

Biting his lip, Legend brought his knees to his chest, just when he heard the door to the house open and close. He immediately shot to his feet, his stomach curling in dread when he saw Sky walking towards him. Not him. Please. Anyone but him. 

“Legend…?” Sky began, stopping a good distance away from him, “What happened in there? What’s going on?” 

Legend narrowed his eyes. “There’s nothing going on. Go back inside and have your dinner.” He spat out. 

Sky shook his head, making Legend’s stomach clench in frustration. “I’ve noticed you glaring at me for the past several days, and avoiding me too. I just want to know if I did anything to upset you so that I can fix it.” 

“It’s nothing you can fix.” 

“So there is something wrong.”

Legend internally slapped himself before folding his arms over his chest. “Fine. You’re right. There is something wrong, but when is there not?” 

Sky took a step forward. “What did I do? Was it something I said?” 

As Sky steadily approached, Legend’s eyes drifted to the thing he despised more than anything that was dangling from Sky’s hip. It was that small wooden carving that Sky had just finished himself a few days earlier. It had taken him weeks to completely get it done. It was the reason Legend had been avoiding him. It was the reason he was glaring at him all the time. Because that little carving was that of Sky’s Zelda, or what they liked to call her: Sun. 

It was an impressive feat of woodcarving, with intricate details and precise markings. The young woman was in a position as if she were looking over her shoulder at someone, one hand holding her hair from her face as a gentle breeze shifted her flowing dress and long hair. A breeze like that of an island… and long hair that reminded Legend too much of the bright, vibrant orange locks that he had loved so dearly. 

Biting his lip again to try and stifle the surge of emotions that overcame him, Legend took a step back and bumped into the tree, and Sky hesitated in his approach. He followed Legend’s gaze and touched the carving gently, looking back up with wide eyes. “Is it this?” He asked, unclipping it from his belt and holding it up. It fit easily into his palm, the polish on the wood making the carving glisten in the lowering sun. “Why would this make you upset?” 

Legend took a deep breath to calm his racing heart, forcing the lump in his throat down. He stepped towards Sky, placing a hand on the hand that was holding the carving up and lowering it. “It’s not that. I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you. I’ll try to be nicer.” He said quickly, eager to get away before his emotions grew to be too much for him. 

Sky shook his head, placing a hand on Legend’s shoulder to keep him from leaving. “There’s something more. I can tell there is.” He said quietly, forcing Legend to look at him. “I’m not letting you leave until we can sort this out.” He opened his fingers that were wrapped around the carving to better see it, looking down on it. Something in Sky’s eyes then shifted, and his concern from before drifted away. Legend looked down at the carving and back up at Sky, his eyes narrowing as he recognized the same love-sick gaze from before, from when he had been carving the stupid thing, to when he was always daydreaming, or even talking about his Zelda to everyone else, which happened way more then it needed to. 

Pushing Sky away, Legend began to storm off. He hated that useless chunk of wood. He hated how Sky always daydreamed. He hated how he talked about his Zelda, his Sun, his “light of his life,” his-

“Legend,” Sky said, snapping Legend out of his thoughts and firmly clasping his hand that held the carving onto Legend’s shoulder again, “don’t walk away from this! I said I won’t let you leave until we figure this out, and I meant-”

“Shut it!” Legend shouted, spinning around and roughly slapping Sky’s hand off of his shoulder. The carving flew into the air, landing into a nearby pile of horse droppings that Legend had scooped with Warriors earlier that day. 

Silence. Sky stared at where his carving had landed, his eyes wide and his mouth open in shock. Legend was breathing hard, his anger fading when he saw Sky’s face. He slowly turned his head and saw where Sky’s precious carving had landed, and his eyes widened. His head snapped back at the young man, who was still frozen. 

“Sky, I-”

“What is wrong with you?!” Sky shouted, turning on Legend completely, a wave of sudden anger burning in his eyes. 

Legend’s words died in his throat, and he instinctively took a step backward away from Sky, who was now downright furious. 

“I don’t understand you! You have nothing to be angry at! All I do is exist and you can’t stand to be around me! I’ve had it! All you do is scowl and slouch around all day, while the rest of us are trying to keep an optimistic attitude. Do you understand what everyone has been through? What I’ve been through? You’re not the only one with a hard life!” Sky’s voice thundered in the otherwise silent evening, making Legend wince. The man’s face was red with anger and his gaze felt like it was piercing right through him, making it hard for Legend to meet his gaze. 

When Legend didn’t say anything and the only sound was Sky’s hard breathing, he growled in frustration. “Are you even listening? Say something! Tell me I’m wrong! Tell me there’s a good reason for you to treat me like that!” Sky jabbed his finger at the pile of horse droppings, in which his carving just barely stuck out. 

Legend stared at his feet before sucking in a deep breath. “No… you’re right. I don’t have any reason to treat you as I have.” He said in a low tone, refusing to meet Sky’s eyes. 

“What?” Sky breathed out in surprise, his anger diffusing almost immediately. 

“I said you’re right,” Legend repeated, finally meeting his gaze, “You have had your hardships, and so has everyone else. I have no reason to be angry, or sad, or…” He trailed away, the image of her smile appearing in his mind… the sound of her laughter echoing in his memories like bells, her song… Legend couldn’t keep it back any longer. Tears gathered at the edges of his eyes, and he hastily wiped at them. “I have no reason to act as I have been, but I just… I just can’t stand how you talk about her!” He exclaimed, more tears gathering and threatening to spill over. 

Sky stared at Legend, dumbfounded. “About who? Sun?” 

“Yes!” Legend exclaimed, “I hate it! Your smile, and the way your face lights up, and the way you look at that carving… I hate it. I hate it so much.” 

“Why?” 

A tear managed to slip past Legend’s defenses, and he looked away as he wiped it off and sniffed. “Because it reminds me of myself back when… back when I was with her…” 

Sky blinked in surprise before a small, sympathetic smile slowly appeared on his face. He put his hand again on Legend’s shoulder, but it wasn’t firm, or keeping him in place at all. It was gentle. A comfort. “I think we have a lot to talk about.” He began, leading Legend away from the buildings and horse droppings before they both sat underneath a small grove of trees. The sun had now entirely dropped down below the horizon, and the cricket’s symphony was in full swing. 

Legend didn’t say anything for a long while, struggling to control himself. Sky waited patiently, content to let Legend start talking whenever he felt ready. After a few more moments with no words passing between the two, Legend sucked in a shaky breath, looking up at the night sky. The image of him doing the same with her while they both sat on a log in front of the ever-shifting sea flashed in his mind as he brought his gaze down to his hands that were clasped together tightly in his lap. He drew in another breath before beginning by saying softly, “...Her name was Marin…”


End file.
